I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle high-strength element structure.
II. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle, such as an automobile, comprises a resin instrument panel (vehicle cabin front interior panel) in the front of a vehicle cabin. The instrument panel comprises a high-strength element for a vehicle body made of metal (disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 05-330452, for example).
For example, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, this vehicle high-strength element 1 includes a vehicle high-strength element body 3 extending substantially in a vehicle width direction 2 and whose cross section is typically in a circular pipe-like shape as a whole. The pipe-like vehicle high-strength element body 3 is configured to be thick in diameter on a driver's seat side and thin on a passenger's seat side due to a difference in required strength (see FIG. 9). The vehicle high-strength element body 3 comprises a large-diameter pipe portion 4 on the driver's seat side, a small-diameter pipe portion 5 on the passenger's seat side and a short tapered joint portion 6 which can negate the difference in diameter between the two pipe portions to join them.
The large-diameter pipe portion 4 and the tapered joint portion 6 as well as the tapered joint portion 6 and the small-diameter pipe portion 5 are directly welded circumferentially (circumferential welded portion). In FIG. 7, the vehicle high-strength element body 3 is for left-hand steering wheel and the large-diameter pipe portion 4 on the driver's seat side is shown in the left side of the drawing while the small-diameter pipe portion 5 on the passenger's seat side is shown in the right side of the drawing. Alternatively, the vehicle high-strength element body 3 can be for right-hand steering wheel.
Various brackets 7 are attached to the vehicle high-strength element body 3.
Specifically, the vehicle high-strength element body 3 includes, at both ends, side brackets 8 fixable to left and right vehicle body panels (not-shown side panels), respectively.
Further, the vehicle high-strength element body comprises a stay 11 in a middle part thereof in the vehicle width direction 2. The stay 11 is configured to fix a lower part of the vehicle high-strength element body 3 to a floor panel (not shown) of the vehicle cabin to support the vehicle high-strength element body 3 in a vertical direction 9. The stay 11 extends substantially in the vertical direction 9. The number of such stay 11 is generally only one or two, and FIG. 7 shows an example of a single stay. The stay 11 is attached to a portion near a boundary between the large-diameter pipe portion 4 and the small-diameter pipe portion 5 (near an inner end of the large-diameter pipe portion 4 in FIG. 7).
Further, the vehicle high-strength element body 3 includes a post bracket 13 in a middle part in the vehicle width direction 2. The post bracket 13 fixes a vehicle front portion of the vehicle high-strength element body 3 to a front wall (dash panel, not shown) of the vehicle cabin, to support the vehicle high-strength element body 3 substantially in a vehicle front-back direction 12. The post bracket 13 extends substantially in the vehicle front-back direction 12.
Further, the vehicle high-strength element body 3 includes column brackets 15 and 16 in a middle part in the vehicle width direction 2. The column brackets 15 and 16 fix a steering column 14 (not shown) to a lower part of the vehicle high-strength element body 3, to hold (suspend) the steering column 14.
The post bracket 13 and the column brackets 15 and 16 are attached to about a center of the large-diameter pipe portion 4 in the vehicle width direction 2 on the driver's seat side. The steering column 14 is inclined downward, extending from the rear to the front substantially in the vehicle front-back direction 12. Furthermore, the post bracket 13 includes a column bracket support portion 17 which connects the front wall part (dash panel) of the vehicle cabin to the column bracket 15. With the body portion (pipe support portion) and the column bracket supporting part 17, the post bracket 13 has a substantially laid-down “V” shape in a side view.
Further, the vehicle high-strength element body 3 can include a knee protector bracket (not shown) or the like, for example, in the large-diameter pipe portion 4 or the small-diameter pipe portion 5 as needed, to receive and protect the knees of occupants on the driver's seat and the passenger's seat when the vehicle body receives a load.    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei. 05-330452